Cross My Heart
by ThiefTheCat
Summary: A day after Maleficent broke Aurora's curse and bravely fought through iron. Aurora believes that Philip was the one to break her curse because the three fairies said it was so. Maleficent struggles to keep her emotions at bay as she realized the depth of what the kiss meant. How will she tell Aurora that she's in love with her? Will her feelings be requited or not?(Malora)


Chapter 1 : The Promise

Disclaimer : Disney owns Maleficent and its characters.

Enjoy

The dark gray clouds swirled the dark sky like a virus in a victimized body. Maleficent looked around her, her whole being itching to flee. She didn't know why however. Her wings shook and her feathers trembled. Maleficent then lay herself by a dead tree, trying to calm her nerves. Her eyelids lowered and her breathing slowed. A twig snapped and Maleficent bolted upright. She couldn't see very well for now there was a sickly green fog that traveled along the land in front of her. A figure approached and Maleficent elicited a small gasp.

"Maleficent." A voice chuckled.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes as she recognized who its owner was.

"Stefan… What are you doing here?!" Maleficent raised her voice.

Stefan grinned maliciously and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out what was in his pocket the glint of iron caught Maleficent's eye and her heart raced.

"What do you think?" Stefan lunged at the fairy and wrapped the iron chains around the base of her wings.

Maleficent screamed in pain and she gritted her teeth as she struggled to get free.

"You're wings are mine you weak excuse for a fairy!"

Maleficent widened her eyes as the voice changed. This was no longer King Stefan… Maleficent turned to look at what had been King Stefan a moment ago. When she sighted blonde hair and blue-grey eyes her heart skipped a beat. _Aurora…_ The world seemed to come crashing down when she saw her beloved's eyes filled with hate and evil. She screamed again but this time the pain was not from her wings, but her heart.

Maleficent woke with a start at the base of the Oak she knew as a child. She was greeted with familiar eyes filled curiosity. Maleficent smiled.

"Hello Beastie." Maleficent said sleepily.

"Were you dreaming?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent paused. "Yes."

"What were you dreaming about?" Aurora prompted. Maleficent was surprised to see a tint of red fall on Aurora's cheeks as her blue-grey eyes averted from Maleficent's gold-green ones.

Maleficent inhaled deeply. "I was having a nightmare." She replied avoiding giving a direct answer.

Aurora's eyes widened genuinely surprised. "Oh!"

Maleficent chuckled. "What did you think I was dreaming of?"

Aurora smiled. "Me actually."

Maleficent's cautiousness grew. She was right in a way. "What made you think that Aurora?" Maleficent tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"Well, you did say my name in your sleep." Aurora replied shyly.

Maleficent's breath caught her throat. She wasn't aware she spoke in her sleep. Another thing she wasn't aware of is how Aurora ended up here in the middle of the night.

"Oh. Yes well, how did were you able to hear me speak in my sleep?" Maleficent asked trying to change the subject.

Aurora sighed. "I had a nightmare too. I came her because I knew staying with you would comfort me… " Seriousness grew in her tone.

Maleficent heart ached for her beastie. She sat up and hugged Aurora, resting her cheek against her hair. "What ever was it about?"

Aurora sobbed in Maleficent's arms. Her body racked with each wave of tears. " I dreamt that I lost you that day in the castle… that my father killed you and-" Aurora was cut off by another sob and she buried her face in Maleficent. Pain hit Maleficent worse than any amount of iron. She suddenly felt guilty of what her nightmare consisted of. _How could I ever think that she would take my wings?_ Maleficent squeezed Aurora tighter and soothed the young woman with words of comfort.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart."

Maleficent drew a hand over her heart and then placed it on Aurora's cheek.

"I cross my heart."

With that, Aurora's sobbing stopped and she snuggled into Malefcient's arms. Maleficent smiled and allowed her left wing to slip under her and Aurora as her left arm she wrapped under then halfway around the young woman. Acting as a blanket,her right wing covered them both as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
